


Pride Month Ficlets

by SeasonsofLauren



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Multi, Pride, collection of ficlets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-20 19:52:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14900909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeasonsofLauren/pseuds/SeasonsofLauren
Summary: The Avengers are assembled in an impromptu breakfast that usually forms in the Stark Tower kitchen. The whole room goes quiet as they look at Steve Rogers standing with his hips squared and his jaw set. A few exchange looks, until Steve says it again more firmly, “I want to go to Pride.”





	1. The Start of a Movement

**Author's Note:**

> Each chapter will be a lead up to the ultimate pride with some development into why each character identifies the way they do, or some story around it. This is really just me blatant sharing of headcanons that I created with my friend. Please let me know what you think and I hope you enjoy!

“I want to go to Pride.”

  
  


The Avengers are assembled in an impromptu breakfast that usually forms in the Stark Tower kitchen. The whole room goes quiet as they look at Steve Rogers standing with his hips squared and his jaw set. A few exchange looks, until Steve says it again more firmly, “I want to go to Pride.”

  
  


Tony pipes up first with an even and rational tone, “Steve, I’m not sure you are aware, but you’re the face of America. There will be press conferences and-”

  
  


Steve only shifts in his position to square his hips to Tony but he remains strong, blowing over the complications, “Then schedule them. I want to go to Pride, so I’m going.”

  
  


Sam walks up to him and claps a hand on his shoulder with a laugh, “I’m all for you buddy, and I will be the best ally you’ve ever seen, but why are you fighting so hard for this?”

  
  


Without wavering, although his eyes are the only thing that gives him away as they go a little soft, Steve starts his monologue, “Because it wasn’t always an option. It took me seventeen years to learn that there was nothing wrong with liking guys and girls, and it took me being frozen in ice for another seventy to learn there was a name for it. So, I want some kid who needs it to look on their television and see Captain America in a bisexual flag. I want that kid to know that there is nothing wrong with them and that someone is always fighting for them.”

  
  


“Then you shouldn’t have to go alone,” Pepper gently places the spoon of her granola onto the table as she pulls out her tablet to start taking notes, “We can buy a float in the parade and get as many Avengers on there as possible with as many colors too. I’m sure some people around here would like to join in.”

  
  


Sam claps his hands in joy as Bruce gives a little fist bump to the air. James Rhodes chuckles as Tony sighs, although he fervently starts hammering out the details with Pepper who takes notes on every idea thrown out. Wanda and Vision squeezes hands without a single word exchanged but the whole room can feel their unspoken enthusiasm. A small smile plays against the corners of Nat’s lips as she takes another sip of her coffee. 

 

Steve knows that he’s not alone, and all of the country will know it too.


	2. Spreading the Movement

Tony Stark sits at the head of a board meeting drumming his fingers against the glass table as superhumans filter into the room. He looks around to see so many people fill the small space, from all of the original Avengers to some of the new recruits. As usual, they all beeline to the free food sharing light conversation before they decide to find a seat.

  
  


Once everyone has settled into their seats, Tony addresses the group, “Some of our teammates have made the decision to go to Pride. This is in no way required, but it  _ is _ highly suggested as we want to make a public statement as a united front.”

  
  


Steve steam rolls the meeting, as he generally does with his natural leadership that causes Tony to roll his eyes. His voice is strong and firm as he makes eye contact with each person at the table. “I would personally appreciate it if you would come. I don’t know all of your backgrounds, but I do know that each of you has felt like you don’t belong at some point. Avengers don’t generally fit in with our super powers or stand out abilities, so you all know as well as I do that no person should ever feel like they don’t belong. This is where we get to make a difference, so stand with me to lead the change that this country, this world needs.”

  
  


Dr. Strange cuts in the moment Steve’s speech is finished with a healthy eye roll that causes Steve to lock his shoulders, “You don’t need to address us like soldiers. We are already on your side for this matter. More importantly, what would you like us to  _ do _ ?”

  
  


It annoys Steve even further that Stephen directs this question at Tony. With a large smile, that he flashes at Steve accompanied by finger guns, just to rub salt in the wound, Tony answers, “I’m glad you asked  _ me _ . I would like a few of you to stand on the float with us and the rest to walk behind, carrying flags and throwing goodies out to the crowd. At the end, whoever is comfortable can stand with Steve and I to make a speech, which you do not need to come out for but just show some support.”

  
  


A few chuckles scatter around the room as an anxious hand flies up to the sky. Tony gestures to Peter Parker, but can’t help but say, “You can take off the suit, kid. No one is going to out you.”

  
  


Peter gasps as his hand falls down, “How did you know that I was bi? Do you track my internet, because I knew I should have-”

  
  


Tony’s hand snaps up to stop him, “I meant your secret identity.”

  
  


Sam groans, “No one wants to know what you do in your free time, bug boy.”

  
  


Peter covers his face in embarrassment as Tony tries to get things back on topic, “What was your question, Spiderling?”

  
  


Taking a look around for a moment, Peter takes of his mask and quietly asks, “Are we going to need to dress up in drag? All of the successful floats at Pride have drag queens and I just wanted to know if we’re going be doing that.”

  
  


Sam snorts as he leans back and crosses his arms, “Is that you offering?”

  
  


Tony tries to cut in, but Peter glares at Sam and mimics his crossed arms, “No. Are you?”

  
  


“Okay, cut it out,” Tony snaps as Peter and Sam don’t stop staring at each other, but at least it doesn’t look as angry. He tries to continue the official atmosphere before the room descends into chaos like it always does, “Before it can get anymore heated, let’s practice the introductions we’re all going to have to do, if you do decide to go. Feel free to duck out now if you don’t plan to attend. There is no shame.”

  
  


The room is filled with a pregnant pause as everyone looks around to see if any one so much as shifts. When it’s clear that no one is making a movement to get out, Tony gestures to Steve, “Now that the logistics is done, the floor is all yours Capsicle.”

  
  


“When we are giving the speech at the end, I would like all of the people who are comfortable to introduce themselves using their,” Steve stands up to start writing a list on the clear board, “Name, Pronouns, Gender, Sexuality, and anything else you feel like applies. Any questions?”

  
  


Vision interjects into the silence, “Captain, would this ‘other’ category include asexuality?”

  
  


Bucky leans over to whisper to Sam, but everyone stares at him. Feeding into the peer pressure, Bucky’s cheeks go red as he clears his throat, “What, uh, is that?”

  
  


With a polite smile, Vision clinically explains, “No need to be embarrassed, Mr. Barnes. Asexuality is the lack of sexual attraction to others, or low or absent interest in or desire for sexual activity.”

  
  


Before Bucky can nod his thanks, Nat continues, “But asexuality is a spectrum. It doesn’t have to be all or nothing. Some people only have sexual attraction after forming a relationship - demisexual - and some people have it come and go in waves - greysexual.”

  
  


Multiple people in the room try to discreetly jot down this note in the journals that had been passed out to the them, and Bucky is unashamed to be one of them. All of these new terms make it really hard for him to keep up, but in moments like these they help him find something new about himself. He keeps quiet as a revelation washes over him, but Nat meets his eyes with a soft smile.

  
  


Sensing the lapse in conversation, Steve nods at Vision, “Good question. That definitely fits into the category, and that’s exactly what it was designed for. Are there any other questions before I continue?”

  
  


The room stays silent so Steve sits back into seat. He folds his hands polite before saying, “I’m going to give you a demonstration of what a introduction should look like and then I would like to go around the table so we can all give it a try.”

  
  


Tony takes this time to chime in, “There is no requirement to participate though.”

  
  


Rhodey laughs next to him, “I think we’ve all made it pretty clear that we want to be a part of this, Tony.”

  
  


“Then I’ll get started. I’m Steve Rogers, better known as Captain America. My pronouns are he/him/his, I am male, and I am bisexual.”

  
  


“Tony Stark or Iron Man or Sexy Playboy Billionaire. He/him/his. Male. Fluid.”

  
  


“James Rhodes or War Machine. My pronouns are he/him/his. I am male and queer.”

  
  


Bucky’s eyes darts to meet with Steve’s for a moment just as his hand does the same. Once their hands touch, they share a squeeze reassuringly. Rhodey’s eyes follow it for a moment before he nods, “I can understand if you wouldn’t want me to use that term-”

  
  


“No, no. I just need to get used to it all,” Bucky shakes his head and gestures for the group to continue, “Please, don’t let me stop you.”

  
  


Vision looks between the two super soldiers for another moment before he deems the situation safe enough to continue, “Vision. He/Him/His or They/Them/Theirs. Demiboy. Heterosexual.”

  
  


“Wanda Maximoff. I use she/her/hers because I am female. I am also homoflexible.”

  
  


“Clint Barton. Hawkeye. He/him. Male. Straight, but I am a ride or die ally.”

  
  


“Scott Lang, maybe you know me as Ant-Man,” He tries not to let it stop him when Sam laughs, “I use-  um - he. I am male and I’m pretty sure I’m straight, but life is too short for absolutes, so yeah.”

  
  


“Natasha Romanov. Black Widow. She/her/hers. Female. Lesbian. Asexual.”

  
  


“Spiderman. He/him/his. Male. Bisexual,” there is a long pause where Doctor Strange gets ready to speak, but then Peter whispers, “And I’m transgender.”

  
  


The room goes quiet for a moment before there are a couple nods and Natasha quietly squeezes his knee. Peter’s eyes start to well up but he doesn’t say a word as he nods for Stephen to go who does so without ceremony, “Dr. Stephen Strange. I use he/him/his pronouns and I am male. I am omnisexual.”

  
  


“I am Dr. Bruce Banner. I am a he and I am male, but I guess I’m okay with being called they or them. Male. Gay and Asexual.”

  
  


“Sam Wilson or Falcon. He/him/his. Male. Straight, and I’ll go hard for your rights.”

  
  


Bucky looks down at his sheet for a moment then looks up again, “I’m Bucky Barnes. I’m a he because I’m male. I’m gay and...and I guess I’m greysexual.”

  
  


“I’m happy for you, Buck,” Steve claps him on the back, then ruffles his hair a little as he stands up, “Now let’s start planning out our attack plan. Who wants to be on the float?”

  
  


Every hand shot up and a smile played across Steve’s face as his heart swells. Every person in this room is not only an ally, but a friend.


	3. The Movement Goes to Wakanda

“Shuri, I am not wearing cat paws.” T’Challa rubs his forehead, already feeling drained from this conversation with his sister, and he only got to the lab a few minutes ago. She may be a genius, but she also loves to push his buttons. 

  
  


T’Challa stands up to start walking away, but she follows him, pulling up diagrams on her tablet. She thrusts the images at him with a large smile as she explains, “But they can stick to glass and send small electric charges. They will really come in handy.”

  
  


Not willing to play her games, T’Challa scans the images before raising an eyebrow at her to inquire, “Why don’t you make them look like normal gloves then?”

  
  


Shuri looks a little sheepish as she opens her mouth, but a loud pinging fills the lab before she can start bullshitting. They both turn around in unison to see a facetime alert flashing on the holographic screen at the front of the lab. It’s not a full blown alarm, but Shuri quickly swipes answer when she sees ‘STARK’ flash. 

  
  


T’Challa squares up to the screen in his king position to nod his head in acknowledgment, “To what do I owe the pleasure, Mr. Stark?”

  
  


“Hello, King T’Challa.” Tony nods his head in a small bow before he continues, “I want to extend an invitation out to you. The Avengers are attending Pride, and we were wondering if you would like to join us as a honorary member. We understand if you have to decline.”

  
  


“When is this event to be held?”

  
  


“June 24 in New York City.”

  
  


T’Challa considers this for a moment. After opening Wakanda’s true power to the world, many meetings have been shoehorned in, but he can make it work. T’Challa nods with a smile, “I would love to see how Americans celebrate their Pride. Will you need me to prepare a speech?”

  
  


Tony looks a little taken aback for a second, but a smile passes over his face. “If you would like to, you may. Some of us will be sitting on stage, but it is expected that we share our pronouns, gender, and sexuality. Will that work for you?”

  
  


“I would be honored to speak. Thank you very much for the invitation.”

  
  


“Thank you for the acceptance.” T’Challa gets ready to end the call, but Tony speaks up again before he can, “One more thing: do you think you could make a video of those things I just said?”

  
  


“Of course, Mr. Stark. Anything else?”

  
  


“No. Thank you again, your highness.”

  
  


T’Challa crosses his arms in a silent answer. Tony does it back with a small nod in T’Challa’s direction. After a few more seconds, Shuri ends the call. T’Challa smiles; he’s definitely looking forward to going.

  
  


Shuri grabs T’Challa’s arm with excitement. She is practically bouncing as she shouts, “I get to go right?”

  
  


Thinking it over, T’Challa glances down at Shuri with a cautious voice, “I don’t know. I have heard that Americans aren’t the most accepting of these kinds of things.”

  
  


“Then we can bring Okoye and Nakia. I have already proven that I can protect myself, so what’s the problem?”

  
  


T’Challa puts his hands up placatingly as he laughs at Shuri’s passion. A wide smiles spreads across his face as he gives in, “Okay, okay. You all can come with me.”

  
  


Sure that was going to be the answer, Shuri pulls out her tablet and sits back down at her statement, throwing over her shoulder, “I better get started on some bomb ass designs then. Now, get out of my workspace.”


End file.
